My life is different
by Akane Dragneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel adalah seorang penyanyi International. Suatu hari, ia ingin mencoba menjadi seorang anak sekolahan pada umunya. Ia pun menyamar menjadi seorang anak SMA. Ia masuk ke sekolah yang bernama 'Fairy Tail Academy' dan mengubah namanya menjadi 'Natsu Dragion'. Akankah identitas Natsu yang sebenarnya terbongkar?
1. Prologue

Yosh! Hisasshiburi minna-san!

Archa kembali lagi! dengan cerita baru.

Huah. Entah di kepala Archa muncul ide gini. muehehe. xDD

Oh iya, cerita Archa yg 'Gomenne watashi' sama 'He's a vampire' insyaallah akan update besok! :'D

Doumo, arigatou! o)/

* * *

Anime & Characters by: Hiro Mashima

Author FF: Archisetta / Akane

Don't like? Don't read! Easy?

* * *

**_My life is different [Prologue]_**

Seorang pemuda berambut pink sedang berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil memaikan _iPhone_ nya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas karena setiap menit dan setiap detik handphone nya selalu bergetar pertanda ada _messages _dan _misscalls_. Ia pun melempar _iPhone_-nya ke mejanya. Ia tidak perduli ada pesan ataupun_ misscalls._

"Geez. . . Tidak kusangka jadi _singer _itu susah" ujar pemuda itu sambil menghela nafas. "Lama-lama aku bosan hidup seperti ini. Aku ingin menjadi anak-anak SMA yang biasa saja. Tidak perlu harus pergi kesana kemari untuk konser..." ujarnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba. . .

_BRAK!_

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" teriak seseorang wanita

"A-Ah! O-Okaa-san?" jawab pemuda yang bernama Natsu Dragneel itu.

"Cepat siap-siap! Barusan manajer mu telpon, katanya kamu harus pergi ke Amerika. Ada konser di sana. Igneel sudah memesankan tiket pesawatmu." ujar wanita yang di ketahui _Okaa-san_-nya Natsu Dragneel itu

"Grandine!" teriak seseorang

"Ah, Igneel. Cepat suruh _'Dragon boy'_-mu itu siap-siap untuk mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." ujar Grandine

"Aye sir!" jawab lelaki yang bernama itu Igneel.

Lalu Grandine pergi meninggalkan kamar 'Natsu Dragneel' itu.

"Otou-san. . ." panggil Natsu kepada Igneel

"Ayo Dragon boy. Mandi sana. Nanti kamu ketinggalan pesawat." ujar Igneel

"Otou-san. Bolehkan aku berhenti menjadi penyanyi?" tanya Natsu

Mata Igneel melebar kaget melihat putra-nya bicara seperti itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin berhenti, Natsu? Bukannya itu cita-citamu sejak kecil. hm?" tanya Igneel lagi

"Iya. Aku tau.. Hanya saja.. Aku bosan hidup seperti ini. Aku ingin menjadi anak-anak SMA yang sewajarnya.." ujar Natsu sambil merunduk

"Jadi? Kamu ingin berhenti berkarir?" tanya Igneel

"Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku, bisakah aku sekolah sambil tetap menjadi penyanyi? Aku ingin mendapatkan teman. Bukan hanya menjadi penyanyi saja. Aku tidak punya teman sejak aku menjadi penyanyi. Dan juga, aku rindu dengan teman-teman SMP-ku dulu. . ."

"Maksudmu Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna?"

Natsu mengangguk. "Yah mereka... Teman-teman SMP-ku dulu."

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Ayah mengerti sekarang. Akan ayah rundingkan dengan Grandine." jawab Igneel tegas

"Benarkah?! Yosha! Sankyuu, Otou-san!" ujar Natsu teriak. Lalu Natsu langsung memeluk Igneel.

"Nah, sekarang mandi sana Dragon boy!"

"Aye siir!"

Natsu pun beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_-Skip time-_

"Otou-san! Natsu-nii!" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru

"IGNEEL DRAGNEEL! NATSU DRAGNEEL!" teriak Grandine

Sekejap Natsu dan Igneel pun datang ke hadapan Grandine. "A-Aye." ujar Natsu merinding. "Geez. . Grandine, tidak perlu teriak seperti itu." ujar Igneel sambil ber_-sweatdrop._

"Cepat kalian makan. Jangan sampai Natsu ketinggalan pesawat lagi seperti minggu lalu. Uangku jadi hangus!" teriak Grandine.

"Aye, aye. Okaa-san. . ." jawab Natsu lesu

"Ne, Natsu-nii. Kenapa wajahmu lesu?" tanya gadis berambut biru itu.

"Ah, Wendy. Tidak, hanya sedikit lelah karena baru 5 jam yang lalu aku konser di Osaka. Sekarang, harus pergi ke Amerika lagi. Haah..." jawab Natsu sambil menghela nafas.

"Itulah resiko menjadi penyanyi _International_, Natsu.." potong seseorang.

Natsu kanget. Menyadari ada seseorang yang memotong kata-katanya. "Hah? Siapa kamu?" tanya Natsu.

"Ah, Sting-nii!" teriak gadis berambut biru yang bernama Wendy itu.

"Yo. _Hissashiburi_!" sapa Sting.

"HAH?! Ngapain kamu kesini?!" teriak Natsu kaget.

"Hey, hey. Hormati sedikit _Nii-san_ mu ini." jawab Sting sambilber-_sweatdrop_

"Nii-san?! Kau kan hanya sepupuku!" celoteh Natsu.

"NATSU!" teriak Grandine

"A-AYE! Okaa-san..."

"Kapan kamu ke sini, Sting?" tanya Igneel kepada Sting.

"hmm.. Barusan. Tadi aku ke rumah Yukino. Yah, karena satu jalur, aku sekalian ke sini." jawab Sting.

"Bagaimana kabar Rogue?" tanya Grandine

"Oh, Rogue kuliah di Amerika. Mungkin 1 minggu lagi dia pulang ke Jepang." jawab Sting.

"Amerika? Wah, kebetulan. Daripada Natsu menyewa hotel di Amerika, lebih baik Natsu numpang di rumah Rogue saja!" ujar Grandine

"Terserahlah." jawab Natsu malas.

"A-Ano.. Okaa-san, Otou-san. Sudah jam segini. Pesawatnya berangkat 1 jam lagi. Belum lagi Natsu-nii _check-in._" ujar Wendy menyela percakapan.

"Wah. GAWAT! IGNEEL! CEPAT ANTAR NATSU KE BANDARA!" teriak Grandine.

"A-Aye! Natsu! Cepat!" teriak Igneel kepada Natsu. Igneel pun bergegas membawa koper-koper Natsu kedalam mobil

"Iyaa. Okaa-san, Wendy, Sting. _Ittekimasu_." ujar Natsu lalu pergi masuk ke mobil bersama Igneel. Igneel pun memuka kaca jendela mobilnya. "Grandine, Wendy, Sting. Kami pergi dulu. Jaa!" ujar Igneel lalu beranjak pergi dengan mobilnya.

"_Matta o na, _Otou-san! Natsu-nii!" teriak Wendy lalu melambai ke arah mobil itu.

* * *

_Meanwhile. . ._

Seorang gadis blonde sedang asik mendengarkan musik lewat handphone-nya dengan menggunakan _headset_ miliknya. Sesekali, ia mengganti lagu-nya.

"Wah. Suara Natsu Dragneel ini benar-benar bagus dan merdu~ Kyaa! Sepertinya aku fans beratnya." ujar gadis blonde itu sambil ber-_giggle. _"Kapan ya aku bisa ber-foto dengannya? Hmm.. tidak, tidak. Kapan ya aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Kyaa!~" ujarnya lagi sambil ber-_fangirling._

"Heey Luucy!~" panggil seseorang

Gadis itu pun berbalik dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut orange sambil tersenyum.

"Ah? Loke? Ada apa?" tanya gadis blonde yg bernama Lucy itu.

"Lagi _fangirling _sama Natsu Dragneel ya?" tanya lelaki bernama Loke itu.

Sontak Lucy pun _blushing._ "A-ah. Iya. Aku fans beratnya. Kyaa!~" jawab Lucy

"hm. Aku dengar ya, Natsu nanti malam konser di Amerika. Dan acara konsernya akan di siarkan secara _live _di TV"

"EH?! YANG BENAR?! KYAA!~ AKU HARUS NONTON!" teriak Lucy fangirling.

Loke pun ber-sweatdrop. "Dasar, kau ini... Ayo kita makan siang. Aku lapar nih." ujar Loke.

"Ah. Oke!~"

* * *

**_TBC?_**

Nah, gimana minna-san? Lanjut atau gak? xDD

Thanks bagi yg udah baca! :'3

_Mind to RnR or Review? _:'D  
ARIGATOU!~


	2. At America

Minna-san!~ Gomen baru update ^^; Akane habis UN soalnya ^^;;

Maaf kelamaan nunggu. ._.v

Langsung aja deh ke ceritanya dari pada buang waktu kan? hehe. xD

* * *

**_My life is different [Chapter 2: At America]_**

_At America's airport._

Seorang pemuda berambut pink memakai jas hitam dan kacamata hitam berjalan memasuki bandara Amerika dengan di dampingi oleh lelaki yang berambut merah di sampingnya. Setelah pemuda berambut pink itu berada di dalam bandara, suara teriakan orang-orang yang memanggil-manggil nama 'Natsu-kun' di bandara itu terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda berambut dan lelaki berambut merah itu.

"THAT'S NATSU-KUN?! HE'S IN AMERICA?! OH MY GOD!"

"KYAA!~ NATSU-KUN! LET ME HUGS YOU!"

"Natsu-kun, can I take a picture together with you?"

"Natsu-kun, why are you so cool. Oh my god!"

"NATSU-KUN! BE MY BOYFRIEND PLEASE!~"

"NATSU-KUN! GIMME A HUG PLEASE!~"

Natsu pun berjalan melewati para fans-nya itu sambil menutup telinga. 'Sial, mereka ribut sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa lewat jika hampir seluruh jalan di tutupi oleh orang-orang ini!?' pikir Natsu. Kemudian Igneel mendekati Natsu dan berbisik kepada putranya itu.  
"Bilang saja kalau kamu sibuk dan tidak bisa menangai mereka satu-satu, Dragon-boy. Tapi ingat, ini di Amerika. Jadi kau harus memakai bahasa Inggris." ujar Igneel kepada Natsu." Natsu menghela nafas, lalu menjawab. "Aye."

"Sorry girls, I'm busy. Maybe next time." jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum. Sontak teriakan itu pun langsung bertambah.

"HE'S TALKING! OH MY GOD!"

"HIS VOICE! I'M GONNA MELT!"

"KYAA~ THIS IS THE FIRST TIME NATSU-KUN TALKING TO US! OH MY GOD!"

Natsu terkejut dengan teriakan para fans-nya yang semakin bertambah menggila(?).  
"Ayah! Bagaimana ini?! Teriakkan mereka jadi bertambah kan?!" ujar Natsu kesal. Igneel hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku putra-nya yang kalang kabut mengahapi fans-fans nya ini.

"Jadi aku harus gimana sekarang?!" ujar Natsu setengah berteriak agar Igneel bisa mendengar suaranya. Igneel berpikir sejenak, lalu ia menunjukkan _smirk_-nya. Natsu langsung merinding merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi karena, jika Igneel menujukkan _smirk_-nya, itu akan menjadi pertanda buruk bagi Natsu.

"Layani saja mereka semua." ujar Igneel dengan _smirk_ khasnya. Mata Natsu langsung melebar mendengar perkataan Ayahnya tadi. "M-Melayani mereka semua..? NO WAY!" ujar Natsu berteriak keras yang cukup bisa di dengar ke seluruh bandara.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Semua fans-nya Natsu langsung terdiam mendengar teriakkan Idola-nya itu.

.

1 detik...

.

10 detik...

.

15 menit...

.

12 jam... (?) /digebukinReaders/

.

"EH?! WHAT'S WRONG NATSU-KUN?!"

"Natsu-kun, are you okay?"

"OLD MAN! DON'T TOUCH NATSU-KUN!"

"OLD MAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NATSU-KUN?!"

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADANYA!" teriak Igneel kesal

"Natsu-kun, what did he do to you?"

Melihat kesalahan yang ia lakukan, Natsu pun ber-_facepalm._ 'Kenapa aku berteriak tadi..' pikir Natsu.

Tiba-tiba...

"OTOKOO!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan dan menghampiri Natsu dan Igneel. Lelaki yang berteriak 'Otoko' tadi akhirnya sampai di tempat Natsu dan Igneel berdiri.

"OTOKOO! Hei, you girls. Let Master Natsu pass. You guys stand in his way!" teriak lelaki itu. Para fans Natsu itu pun langsung cemberut dan mulai marah.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM NATSU-KUN!?"

"DON'T TOUCH NATSU-KUN!"

"What a ugly guy. Go away from Natsu-kun!"

Lelaki itu pun mengepalkan tangannya kesal karena sebagai lelaki, ia tidak terima di bilang 'ugly' oleh orang lain. "I AM HIS ASSISTANT!" teriak lelaki itu kesal.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening kembali. Mendengar teriakan lelaki itu, para fans-fans Natsu pun akhirnya tersadar dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan Igneel dan kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka kembali.  
Melihat para fans-nya Natsu sudah pergi, lelaki itu pun tersenyum puas. Setelah puas tersenyum, lelaki itu pun berjalan ke arah Natsu dan membungkuk di depan Natsu,

"Mr. Natsu. Pleased to meet you. I'm Elfman Strauss. Your bodyguard actually. Sorry for my impudence about earlier that I call myself that I am your assistant, Mr. Natsu." ujar lelaki itu sambil membungkuk.

Natsu terkejut melihat lelaki yang bernama Elfman itu membungkuk di depannya. "Err.. Okay. Elfman. No need to bows like that." ujar Natsu sambil ber-_sweatdrop_.

"Natsu. Sepertinya dia orang Jepang juga." ujar Igneel sambil berbisik kepada Natsu. Natsu hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan apa kata Ayahnya barusan. "Mr. Natsu. You can punish me because of my impudence." ujar Elfman yang sekarang bertekuk lutut dihadapan Natsu.

"Hei. It's okay. Come on, stand up." ujar Natsu sambil membantu Elfman berdiri. "Thank you, Mr. Natsu." ujar Elfman dan kemudian ia membungkuk lagi dihadapan Natsu. "Hei, come on. No need to bows like that. By the way, Are you a Japanese people?" tanya Natsu. "Yes, I am. Mr. Natsu." jawab Elfman. Mendengar jawaban Elfman, Natsu pun tersenyum.

"Nah, Elfman, panggil saja aku Natsu. Yah, walaupun kamu hanyalah _bodyguard_-ku. Aku tidak terlalu suka jika ada orang yang memanggil aku dengan panggilan 'Mr. Natsu', 'Natsu-sama', 'Natsu-senpai'." ujar Natsu kepada Elfman. Igneel pun menepuk pundak Elfman pelan. "Itulah Natsu, Elfman. Jika ia sudah berkata seperti itu, lebih baik kau tidak usah membantah perkataannya itu." ujar Igneel sambil terkikik pelan. "Aku dengar itu, Ayah." celoteh Natsu sambil cemberut._  
_

"Nah, sekarang kita cari hotel dulu dan beristirahat sejenak." ujar Igneel.

"Baiklah, Igneel-sama." jawab Elfman. "Oke, Ayah~" jawab Natsu.

"Mr. Na-"

"Elfman, apa yang aku katakan tadi. Panggil aku 'Natsu'" potong Natsu. "B-Baiklah, Natsu." jawab Elfman. Natsu pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Elfman. "Nah, sekarang.. Bawakan koperku dan koper Ayah. Uh.. Maksudku, kopernya Igneel." pinta Natsu kepada Elfman. "Roger, Natsu." jawab Elfman.

"Natsu. Ayah sudah boking di hotel _Belleclaire _di pusat kota New York." ujar Igneel. Natsu dan Elfman pun hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi keluar bandara dan mencari taksi. Setelah mereka dapat, mereka pun begegas menuju hotel Belleclaire.

* * *

_At Belleclaire's Hotel_

"Huah~ Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga~" ujar Natsu sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur hotel itu. "Natsu, jangan terlalu senang. sekitar 2 jam lagi kau harus konser di Los Angeles." ujar Igneel kepada Natsu. "Aku tau Ayaah." jawab Natsu malas.

"Natsu, Igneel-sama, saya permisi sebentar." ujar Elfman. Natsu dan Igneel pun langsung melihat ke arah Elfman. "Mau pergi kemana, Elfman? Hei, ngomong-ngomong, tidak perlu menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan kata 'saya' cukup 'aku' saja." ujar Natsu. "Baiklah, Natsu. Aku mau mencarikan taksi buat kamu sama Igneel-sama." ujar Elfman. "Baiklah Elfman, cepat kembali ya." ujar Igneel. Elfman hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel itu.

"Jadi, Ayah. Gimana keputusanmu?" tanya Natsu kepada Ayahnya itu. Menderngar pertanyaan Natsu, Igneel pun menyiritkan dahi. "Keputusan?" tanya Igneel lagi. Natsu pun menghela nafasnya, "Tentang aku akan sekolah SMA." jawab Natsu. Kali ini Igneel yg menghela nafas panjang. "Belum sempat Ayah bicarakan dengan Ibumu, Natsu.." ujar Igneel. Natsu pun menghela nafasnya lagi, "Aku mengerti." jawab Natsu singkat.

Natsu pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, "Aku mandi dulu Ayah." ujar Natsu. Igneel hanya mengangguk dan menatap putra-nya itu dengan Iba.

'Sepertinya kau kesepian, Natsu..' pikir Igneel.

-_At bathroom-_

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya kuat di bawah derasnya air shower. 'Kenapa aku ingat kejadian itu.. Sial..' pikir Natsu sambil bedecak kesal. Natsu pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding kamar mandi itu, selagi shower yang berada di atasnya tetap deras mengalir mengenai kepala hingga badannya.

"Lisanna..."

* * *

**_TBC?! Q^Q_**

Gimana minna-san? :3

Ettou, gomene! Akane gak janji bisa update minggu depan! Gomen! Akane masih sibuk QuQ

Tapi, Akane usahain bisa update kok! :D

Yush. Silahkan bagi yang mau Review / Fav / Follow. Boleh. Silahkan~  
Yang cuma baca pun tanpa nge-review / fav / follow juga gak papa! :'D

Gomen chap 2 nya sedikit T^T  
Chap 3 nanti Akane janji akan lebih panjang! c':

Ne, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 3!~ ^~^)/


	3. Meet her Part 1

**_My life is different [Chapter 3: Meet her]_**

* * *

Natsu sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk. Setelah rambutnya kering, ia pun menyisir rambutnya sambil memakai baju.

"Ternyata, aku keren juga." ujar Natsu sambil tersenyum menyerigai. Ia punmemakai jelly rambut ke rambutnya agar rambutnya lebih _spiky_(?)

"Natsu! Cepat! Kita sudah mau berangkat!" teriak Igneel dari luar. "Sebentar lagi, Otou-san!" jawab Natsu. Natsu pun kembali menata-nata rambutnya, tidak lupa ia menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya yg aromanya bisa bikin para cewe-cewe kelepek-kelepek(?)

_BRAK!_ Igneel membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"NATSU! KAU INI LAMBAT SEKALI! INI KAMU UDAH TERLAMBAT BUAT KONSER!" ujar Igneel teriak kesal. Melihat ayahnya yg marah, Natsu seketika merinding. Menurutnya jika Ayahnya itu sudah marah bagaikan naga yg menyerang seluruh dunia.

"A-Aye, Otou-san.. I'm ready now.." jawab Natsu merinding. Seketika ekspresi Igneel berubah jadi santai kembali, "Baguslah. Cepat turun dan langsung masuk mobil. Elfman sudah menunggu di parkiran." jawab Igneel sambil menarik Natsu keluar dari kamar hotel lalu mengunci kamar hotel itu. Natsu yg melihat tingkah laku ayahnya yg seketika berubah ekspresi hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop._ 'Dasar old man..' ujar Natsu.

* * *

_-At concert-_

"NATSU-KUN!~"

"KYAA~ SALAMANDER NATSU-KUN!~"

"NATSU-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

"NATSU-KUN! HUG ME!"

'Ugh! Mereka banyak sekali' ujar Natsu sambil menghindari para fans-nya yg sedang _fangirling_ karena kedatangannya. "Girls. Excuse me. I gotta go now. You all want me to singing, right? Then, give me my way." ujar Natsu kepada fans-fans nya itu.

"YES! SING FOR ME, NATSU-KUN!"

"NATSU-KUN! SING WITH ME PLEASE!"

"NATSU-KUUN!~"

Desakan-desakan para fans Natsu pun semakin bertambah sampai-sampai Natsu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "MOVE ALL!" teriak seseorang yg tidak lain adalah _bodyguard-_nya Natsu. Seketika para fans-fans nya Natsu pun memberi jalan untuk Natsu. Natsu pun langsung berlari keluar dari kerumunan fans-nya itu.

"Haah! Lama-lama aku lelah jadi artis!" ujar Natsu kesal. "Natsu. Cepat masuk ke panggung. Penonton sudah menunggumu." ujar Igneel. Natsu hanya mengangguk dan pergi menuju panggung.

Natsu pun berdiri di atas panggung di hadapan semua penonton yg ada di Amerika itu. 'Baiklah. Ini akan menjadi konserku yg terakhir! Sehabis ini aku akan mengambil cuti dan bersekolah seperti Gray dan yang lainnya!' ujar Natsu dalam hati. Natsu pun menarik nafas- dan berteriak, "ARE YOU READY, AMERICA?!" teriak Natsu kepada semua penontonnya.

"YES, NATSU-KUUN!~"

"GO! NATSU-KUN!"

"NATSU-KUN! I LOVE YOUR STYLE!"

"YOSH! I'll singing my special song, 'My life my time'!" teriak Natsu lagi. Dan Natsu pun mulai bernyanyi:

- My life my time [English Version]

_I took in a huge breathe, and let out all my anxiety_

_my life my time, under the clear blue sky… la la la la la_

_Even though all I've been doing are the righteous things_

_Nevertheless, it's not like it will turn out to be a good t__hing_

_To only grumble about the amount of complaints, I can begin to see it is all too much_

_The sad future is already a lot (for me to handle)_

_Net Surfing, even though I can check out my old buddies' activities_

_Because the door will not be opened, I wonder if I also have to try and search for it myself_

_A miracle that anyone can be proud of_

_Starting from now, it will start. __my new stage!_

_____all day all night_, sweating to the max

___I took in a huge breathe, and let out all my anxiety_

_____my life my time_, under the clear blue sky… _la la la la la_

_A clear sky. HOLIDAY. decided. RIDING_

_Without deciding, such as a destination DRIVING_

_WINDING. To drive through a mountain road_

_It lets me forget all the things I hate for the usual day_

_My future self, let's become happy!_

_Because after 1 year, I'll probably become happy…_

_Beyond my imagination Inspiration __on and on_

_When all is well up, a step forward again!_

_Far away separated, even if I want to hear the voices of my family and friends.._

_I wonder, if it's a bit too early? Because I want to live up to everyone's expectation of me_

_The barrier that's standing in front of me, I will try to fight against it_

_Light of hope an unripe miracle_

_To remain enveloping myself, a heart that is as warm as the sun_

_The blue sky reflecting the power of infinity_

_From now on, I will go face against it.__new challenge!_

___OK_ don't mind. Even if I fail

_I will try and continue to hold onto my big dream_

_This is __my life_ no matter what

_Starting from now, it will start. __my new stage!_

_all day all night, sweating to the max_

_I took in a huge breathe, and let out all my anxiety_

_my life my time, under the clear blue sky… la la la la la_

Penonton pun bersorak setelah mendengar sang idolanya itu bernyanyi. Natsu menghela nafas lega. 'Akhirnya, semua ini berakhir.' ujarnya dalam hati.

"KYAA~ NATSU-KUN! WE LOVE YOU!"

"NATSU-KUN!~~"

"SALAMANDER-SAMA!~"

"THANKS EVERYONE!" teriak Natsu kepada semua penontonnya sambil memberikan _thumbs-up_. Penonton pun bersorank gembira.

* * *

-Skip~ Di kamar hotel-

"Suaramu bagus, Natsu!" puji Elfman. Natsu hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya bosan. "Yah.. Thanks buat pujianmu, Elfman. Tapi, ini konserku yang terakhir. Lega duh." ujar Natsu sambil merebahkan dirinya ke kasur sambil memaikan _iPhone-_nya.

"Natsu. Sore ini kita harus kembali ke Magnolia." ujar Igneel. Mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, Natsu yg sebelumnya tiduran di kasur langsung terduduk kaget. "HAH?! SORE INI?!" teriak Natsu. Igneel pun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas sebelumnya yaitu minum kopi.

"Tidak bisa kita bermalam di sini untuk 1 malam malam lagi. Aku lelah Ayah~" ujar Natsu mengeluh. "Itu permintaan 'kaa-san mu. Dia meminta agar kita pulang hari ini juga." jawab Igneel tegas. Natsu hanya menghela nafas. 'Dasar 'kaa-san kejam..' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, saya siapkan mobilnya dulu." ujar Elfman. Natsu dan Igneel pun melihat ke arah Elfman, "Elfman, kau ikut ke Jepang?" tanya Igneel. "Iya tuan. Itu perintah dari Acnologia-sama untuk selalu menjaga Natsu." jawab Elfman.

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan." ujar Natsu. "Tapi ini perintah dari Acnologia-sama." Jawab Elfman. "Tch.. Kakek itu selalu saja memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." ujar Natsu kesal. "Natsu cukup. Elfman, kau siapkan saja mobilnya." ujar Igneel kepada Elfman. "Baik tuan.." ujar Elfman, lalu Elfman keluar dari kamar menuju parkiran.

"Natsu." panggil Igneel.

"Ada apa, Otou-san?"

"CEPAT MANDI DAN BERESKAN SEMUA BARANGMU!" teriak Igneel kepada anak sulungnya itu. "A-AYIE!" ujar Natsu. Lalu Natsu loncat dari kasur dan langsung masuk kamar mandi.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang.." keluh Igneel sambil ber-_facepalm_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Di bandara~-

'_Attention please. P__assengers who will leave go to Japan, please enter the plane.'  
_

"Nah, semua barang sudah masuk bagasi kan?" tanya Igneel. "Sudah Ayah." jawab Natsu. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk ke pesawat." Natsu dan Elfman hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun memasuki pesawat.

* * *

-Skip~ Di bandara Jepang~

"AKHIRNYA!" teriak Natsu. Teriakan Natsu pun sontak menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di bandara. Semua orang-orang di bandara itu pun terkejut melihat kedatangan seorang penyanyi internasional kebangaan mereka, Natsu Dragneel yg biasa di sebut-sebut sebagai Salamander itu.

"Eh.. Bukannya itu Natsu-kun?"

"Eh? Natsu-kun sudah pulang dari Amerika ya?"

"HIE?! NATSU-KUN!"

"NATSU-KUN KEMBALI!~"

"KYAA~ NATSU-KUN!"

'Mampus aku..' ujar Natsu. Gerombolan fans-fans Natsu pun datang menghampiri Natsu. Natsu pun langsung lari keluar dari bandara.

"NATSU! MAU KENAMA KAU?!" teriak Igneel dari kejauhan. Natsu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terus berlari agar bisa menghindar dari fans-fansnya itu.

"Akh. Sial!" ujar Natsu. Ia pun terus berlari tanpa henti. Ia pun melihat sebuah apartement kecil, "Oh! Aku akan sembunyi di sana!" ujarnya. Natsu pun langsung memasuki apartement itu dan bersembunyi. "Akhirnya selamat.." ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. Natsu pun mengintip dari jendela untuk memastikan keadaan sudah aman atau belum.

Tiba-tiba...

"KYAA! KAMU SIAPA?! SEENAKNYA MEMASUKI APARTEMENT ORANG SEMBARANGAN!" teriak seorang gadis yg mungkin pemilik apartement kecil itu. Gadis itu pun melempari Natsu dengan beberapa alat-alat kosmetik(?) miliknya.

"T-Tunggu dulu!" ujar Natsu sambil berlindung dari serangan gadis itu. "Eh? Kamu Natsu Dragneel itu kan?" ujar gadis itu.

"I-Iya ini aku. Geez- Tidak usah melempariku seperti itu. Sakit tau." keluh Natsu sambil mengusap-ngusapkan kepalanya yg sakit habis kena lemparan alat kosmetik milik gadis itu.

"Huft- Ternyata Natsu Dragneel itu tidak lebih adalah seorang pervert!" ujar gadis itu. "H-HEI! APA KATAMU?!" ujar Natsu kesal.

"Yah, kau itu pervert. Karena memasuki apartement seorang gadis TANPA IZIN!" ujar gadis itu

"Aku bukan pervert! Tch.. Aku hanya bersembunyi untuk mengindari para fans-fansku! Kau gadis aneh!" jawab Natsu kesal

"Pervert!"

"Weirdo!"

"PERGII!"

"OKE! INI AKU JUGA MAU PERGI!"

Dengan muka yang kesal Natsu pun keluar dari apartement itu. "Dasar cewe aneh.." ujar Natsu. Karena gadis itu masih kesal dengan Natsu, gadis itu pun melempar Natsu dengan sebuah batu.

"DASAR PERVERT!"

"WEIRDO!"

* * *

Okelah. ._.

Kalian tau kan 'gadis' itu siapa? XDD

Sipsip~ Entar besok Akane mau buat fanfic NaLu lagi, Judulnya 'My Future self.'~ xD

Yosh! Lanjut gak? :3


	4. Meet her Part 2

_**My life is different [Chapter 4: Meet her {Part 2}]**_

* * *

"Ternyata itu tampang aslinya Natsu Dragneel." ucap seorang gadis blonde sambil membereskan kekacauan yang barusan terjadi.

"Tapi.. kenapa aku merasa begitu kesal sewaktu bertemu dengannya tadi ya? Bukannya, aku sangat ngefans dengannya? Kyaa-! Ada apa dengan diriku ini!" ujar gadis itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut blondenya. "Tetapi.. rasanya ada hal yg bikin aku kesal saat aku melihatnya secara langsung... hmm.. yasudahlah! Nanti saja aku pikirkan!" gadis itu pun membereskan alat-alat kosmetik(?) miliknya yg berserakan dimana-mana.

* * *

_Meanwhile~ Dragneel's house_-

"Kau ini! Langsung lari begitu saja! Kalau kamu di culik orang bagaimana?" ujar Grandine kepada putra sulungnya itu.

"Okaa-san, umurku sudah 17 tahun. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku bisa di culik!" jawab Natsu kepada 'kaa-san nya yang /cerewet/ itu.

"Okaa-san, sudahlah. Natsu-nii kan baru pulang dari Amerika, pasti dia lelah. Biarkanlah dia istirahat dulu." ujar Wendy adiknya Natsu.

"Jaa, 'kaa-san. Aku capek." ujar Natsu malas.

"Natsu Dragneel! Dengarkan okaa-san mu dulu!" ujar Grandine yang semakin kesal dengan tingkah laku putra sulungnya itu. Natsu pun tidak menghiraukan perkataan okaa-san nya itu. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

_BRAK!_ Natsu membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Anak itu-!"

"Grandine, sudahlah. Yang di katakan Wendy ada benarnya. Mungkin Natsu agak sedikit lelah. Biarkanlah ia beristirahat dulu. Nanti, kamu bisa memarahinya lagi pada saat makan malam." nasehat Igneel sambil menenangkan amarah istrinya itu. Grandine pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan suaminya itu.

"Baiklah." ucap Grandine dan kemudian mencium pipi suami tercintanya itu. Igneel pun tersenyum kepada Grandine.

"Wendy! Kamu bantu okaa-san menyiapkan makan malam ya!" ujar Igneel kepada Wendy putri bungsunya itu,

"Hai!"

* * *

_-Natsu's room-_

Setelah membanting pintu kamarnya, Natsu pun langsung melempar diri ke kasurnya yg empuk itu. "Apa-apaan 'kaa-san itu! Barusan juga aku pulang dari Amerika! Kan seharusnya dia tau kalau aku lelah! Bukannya mendapat sambutan hangat '_Okaerinasai_' malah di sambut dengan celotehan 'kaa-san yg membosankan itu." ujar Natsu kesal.

Natsu pun menghela nafas. "Gadis blonde tadi.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.. Tapi, dimana-? Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." ujar Natsu. Ia pun terdiam sejenak, lalu berseringai "Keh. Gadis yang aneh. Tapi.. menarik." ujarnya lagi. Seringai-nya pun semakin melebar dan mungkin bisa membuat para gadis-gadis / fans-fansnya pingsan(?)

"Yosh!" Natsu pun bangun dari kasurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi (A/N: Kamar Natsu ada kamar mandi nya '-')b)

Setelah _Young Dragneel_ itu mandi, Ia pun memakai baju. Ia menggunakan baju T-shirt dengan motif Api dan di lengkapi dengan syal bermotif sisik naga yg melingkar di lehernya. Ia juga celana jeans berwarna hitam. Setelah itu, Ia pun langsung menyisir rambutnya biar kelihatan lebih _cool _dan macho(?), "Oh yeah. Natsu Dragneel, _you're perfect._" ujar Natsu dengan bangganya. Menurut Natsu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ke-macho-an nya (A/N: Kalau minna-san gak tau macho, Akane kasih tau. Macho = handsome atau orang Inggris biasanya bilang 'Swag' ._.v)

"Natsu-nii! Saatnya makan malam!" teriak Wendy dari luar kamar Natsu.

"Coming!"

* * *

-_Di_ _Meja makan-_

Keluarga Dragneel itu pun makan bersama. Mereka makan sushi dan ayam panggang.

"Okaa-san, Sting mana?" tanya Natsu kepada Grandine, ibunya. "Sting sudah pulang, waktu kamu berangkat ke Amerika, dia langsung pamit sama 'kaa-san untung pulang" ujar Grandine. Natsu hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Oh, Natsu. Besok kamu sudah mulai masuk Fairy Tail Academy." ujar Igneel kepada Natsu. "YEAH!" teriak Natsu saking senengnya. Wendy dan Grandine pun tersenyum melihat Natsu yang sedang bahagia itu.

"'tou-san, 'kaa-san. Aku mau pergi sebentar." ujar Natsu.

"Baiklah. 'kaa-san akan panggil Elfman untuk menjagamu." ujar Grandine.

"Aku tidak perlu _bodyguard, _'kaa-san." jawab Natsu sedikit kesal. Grandine pun menghela nafas, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Hati-hati di jalan, Natsu." nasehat Grandine kepada putra sulungnya itu. Natsu hanya mengangguk. Ia pun balik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan topi untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"_Ittekimasu!_" ujar Natsu berpamitan. "Natsu-nii! Hati-hati di serbu fans-mu lagi!" ujar Wendy memperingatkan Onii-chan nya itu. Natsu pun terkikik dan kemudian mengangguk. "Tidak akan, Wendy!" ujar Natsu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Imouto-nya itu. Wendy pun melambai kembali ke arah Natsu.

* * *

-_On the road-_

Natsu berjalan menyusuri kota Magnolia. Sesekali, ia memasuki beberapa toko musik untuk memastikan apa albumnya laku di pasaran atau tidak. Ternyata banyak sekali toko musik yg menjual album Natsu Dragneel sang superstar itu. _'Perfect. Semua album-albumku laku. Oh yeah.'_ pikir Natsu bangga.

Setelah Natsu selesai mengunjungi toko-toko musik di Magnolia, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku, _'Hmm. Beli buku sebentar deh.'_

Natsu pun memasuki toko buku '_Fairy Glitter'_. Sewaktu Natsu memasuki toko buku itu, hampir semua cewek meliat ke arahnya dengan penuh kecurigaan sambil berbisik dengan temannya,

"Itu seperti Natsu-kun.."

"Plagiat Natsu-kun.."

"Eh?! Itu seperti Natsu Dragneel itu!"

"Itu Natsu-kun ya?"

Natsu pun yg melihat suasana itu, langsung kalang kabut _'Apa aku harus lari- atau diam saja. Lari saja!'_ Natsu pun langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba...

_BRAK!_

"I-itte..." rintih seorang gadis blonde yg di tabrak Natsu tadi. "Ah. Maaf! Aku buru buru!" ujar Natsu. Natsu pun membantu gadis itu berdiri, "I-Iya. Tidak apa-apa. Ari-" kata-kata gadis itu terhenti setelah melihat Natsu,

"Ah! Kamu kan Nat-" dengan cepat Natsu langsung membekap mulut gadis itu, "Shh, diam!" ujar Natsu berbisik kepada gadis blonde itu. Natsu pun langsung menyeret(?) gadis itu keluar dari toko buku tersebut dan membawanya ke tempat yang agak sepi.

Setelah sampai di tempat yg agak sepi, Natsu pun melepas tangannya dari mulut gadis itu, "Haah.. Akhirnya selamat." ujar Natsu lega. "Kau ini! Seenaknya saja menyeretku!" ujar gadis itu kesal. Natsu tekikik pelan melihat tingkah laku gadis tersebut. Sepertinya Natsu tertarik terhadap gadis itu.

"Maaf. Oh, kamu gadis waktu itu kan? Yang tinggal di apartement kecil sebelah utara kota Magnolia." ujar Natsu.

"Iya! Itu aku! Seenaknya saja masuk ke apartement orang tanpa izin! Dasar pervert!" jawab gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei! Aku bukan pervert! Tch. Oh, namamu siapa sih, Blondie?" tanya Natsu. Karena masih agak kesal, gadis itu pun memukul lengan Natsu. "Pervert, Namaku bukan 'Blondie!' Namaku Lucy Heartfilia!" jawab gadis itu. Natsu pun berseringai, "Oh? Luigi." ujar Natsu santai. Padahal namanya salah banget- "Bukan Luigi! Tapi Lucy! L-U-C-Y!" ujar gadis itu kesal. Natsu terkikik pelan, "Oke. Lucy. Kamu sudah tau kan siapa aku?" ujar Natsu sambil mengeluarkan _grins _khasnya. Melihat grins Natsu, Lucy pun sedikit _blushing, _"Ya, ya. Kau Natsu Dragneel sang penyanyi international itu kan? Julukanmu adalah '_Salamander'. _Kau telah meliris sekitar 7 album. Oh, semalam kamu konser di Amerika. " jawab gadis itu. Tentu saja jawabannya sangat **lengkap **dan dapat di kategorikan sebagai salah satu fans Natsu Dragneel itu.

"Haa! Sepertinya kamu termasuk fans beratku!" ujar Natsu dengan bangganya. Lucy pun _blushing _berat. Benar yg dikatakan Natsu. Lucy adalah fans berat sang superstar Natsu Dragneel yg sedang berdiri di depannya itu, "K-Kata siapa! T-Tidak mungkin aku bisa nge-fans sama orang Pervert sepertimu!" jawab Lucy terbata-bata. Natsu pun tekikik melihat tingkah salah satu fans beratnya yang _nervous _di depannya. Natsu pun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Lucy,

"Weirdo." ujar Natsu sambil berbisik di telinga Lucy. Wajah Lucy pun memerah karena _blushing_-nya sudah melebihi batas(?). Gimana tidak blushing? Sang idolanya tepat berada di sampingnya, "A-Aku mau pulang!" ujar Lucy yang langsung melepaskan tangan Natsu dari lehernya dan langsung lari dari hadapan Natsu._  
_

_'Gadis yang unik. Lucy Heartfilia, huh? Menarik.'_ pikir Natsu. "Yosh!" Natsu pun berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.

* * *

_-Sampai di kediaman Dragneel-_

"Tadaima.." sapa Natsu.

"Ah, Natsu-nii okaeri!" sapa Wendy balik.

"Oh, Wendy? 'tou-san sama 'kaa-san mana?" tanya Natsu.

"Mereka sudah tidur, Natsu-nii." jawab Wendy, Wendy pun tidak sengaja menguap. "Wendy, kamu tidur sana." ujar Natsu kepada Wendy. Wendy pun mengangguk dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya. "Oyasuminasai, Natsu-nii.." ucap Wendy kepada Natsu. "Oyasumi, Wendy." jawab Natsu. Natsu pun langsung menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Sip. ._.v

Etto, Omatase shimashita! QAQ

Gomen chap nya masih sedikit, dan Akane lama gak update! ^^''

Minna-san, aneh gak? ._. uhm.. lanjut chap 5 gak? ._.


End file.
